


Make My Head Swim

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Facials, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Zayn, Virgin Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because I want to see current Zayn fuck the brains out of innocent UAN era Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Head Swim

His date is arriving in five minutes, but Liam Payne is still debating between the red and navy blue shirts laid on his bed in front of him. Biting his lip, he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to his best friend. Louis usually has good advice for these kinds of situations. He pulls on the navy shirt while he waits just because it’s closer to him.

Even though he's been seeing Zayn for a good month now, he still gets nervous when date night rolls around. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he’s never been in a relationship before, or that Zayn is five years his senior.

 _red. it’s bolder._ comes the response, but just then Liam sees headlights swinging into his driveway and panics. There’s no time to change his shirt, so he just checks his appearance once more in his mirror, runs a nervous hand through his hair, and bolts out of his room. His phone buzzes again as he’s rushing down the stairs and he flicks it on out of habit.

 _if he tries to drug you or something text me ill come get you !!_ Liam rolls his eyes. Louis has been leery of Zayn ever since Liam told him about him, probably because he’s in disbelief that Liam’s actually in a relationship with him. To be honest, Liam is almost as surprised. He’d never expected someone like the twenty two year old psychology intern from the nice side of town to be interested in him either.

As soon as he rounds the corner off of the staircase, he swallows. His mother has invited Zayn in to chat. She's caught up in his spell more than Liam himself is, and it's evident in her grin and the sparkle in her eyes as she laughs at something he says. Of course, she thinks that Zayn is a transfer student at Liam's high school and has no idea that he’s five years her son's senior.

Zayn’s grin widens as he turns to look at Liam, eyes sweeping up and down his form. Liam shifts under the scrutiny, feeling his face warming already.

“Good evening,” he remarks, and Liam smiles shyly in return. His mother beams.

“Don’t be out too late, now, boys.”

Zayn turns and delivers what Liam is sure is a blinding smile. “Don’t worry, Ms. Payne. That color looks quite nice on you, by the way."

Liam's mum blushes and waves him off, grinning even more widely. "You two have fun!"

*

He’d expected something nice. The first date that Zayn had taken him on was simple. Just the movies. Then it had been a picnic, and the food was nice. Obviously something that had taken effort to put together. None of it had prepared him for this, though.

Zayn pulls up to what’s undoubtedly the nicest restaurant in town. The place that Liam’s parents had gone for their twentieth anniversary and blown three figures at.

Even if Liam doesn't know much about fine dining, he can tell that Zayn's getting special treatment. The host nods silently when he sees Zayn and leads him to a privately situated table in the back of the restaurant. The tall candles in heavy bronze holders resting on the immaculate tablecloth are already lit, and a basket of warm bread and goblets of iced water await them.

The man who approaches their table with an extensive wine menu is dressed differently from the rest of the wait staff, and Liam realizes he must be the maître d’ of the establishment. He greets them warmly, and Zayn smiles and requests a bottle of something near the bottom of the list. Liam blushes brightly. He can’t read anything on the wine menu, but he knows that they’re listed from least to most expensive. The maître d’ smiles graciously and nods once, stepping away from the table.

"How's school?" Zayn asks nonchalantly.

" Good, I -" Liam's voice cuts off when he feels something bump into his foot abruptly, then start rubbing over the top of it slowly. One look at Zayn's slightly sly smile confirms it, and Liam carries on shakily. "I'm finishing up my classes now, the next semester starts when I get back from break."

Zayn nods slowly, and then two glasses and a bottle of wine are presented to them. Zayn pours out a measure for Liam and some for himself.

“We won’t mention this to your parents.” Zayn winks at him conspiratorily.

Liam nods earnestly, lifts the glass to his lips by the delicate stem, and takes a ginger sip of what’s in his glass. He can tell that it’s better quality than the bottle Louis had stolen from the catering company he’d worked at a summer ago, but it still makes him want to purse his lips and he has to resist the temptation to take a drink from his water goblet to rinse the bitter taste from his tongue. Zayn’s peering at him expectantly, though, so he smiles and takes another sip.

He doesn’t really know how it happens, but by the time their food arrives he’s finished his glass and Zayn is pouring him another. The meal is delicious, and by the time they’re done Liam’s throat and belly are warm and Zayn’s eyes seem to gleam a little more than usual. He’s careful getting up, but he isn’t dizzy, just a little floaty.

When they’re back in the car, Zayn idles in the carpark for a moment. “You’ve never been to my place,” he remarks, looking at Liam from the corner of his eye.

Liam’s heart seems to stutter a bit. “I don’t have to be home until midnight,” he says softly.

“You wanna watch a film?” Zayn asks, turning to meet Liam’s eyes.

Liam nods hesitantly, and the engine of Zayn’s car purrs as he steers his car in the opposite direction from Liam’s house.

*

Zayn’s house is just as nice as Liam had been expecting it to be, tucked into a cul-de-sac near the practice he’s interning at. “Just renting for now,” Zayn explains as he unlocks the front door. “Don’t want to put down too many roots here quite yet.”

The interior is rather spartan, but luxurious and functional. Zayn undoes the top button of his shirt casually as he hangs his keys up by the door.

“Sit down,” he tells Liam, gesturing at the low leather sofa. “What would you like to watch?”

Liam shrugs. “I don’t mind. It’s up to you.”

Zayn smirks. “You mind something romantic? I know it’s cliché, but I’m kind of a sucker for a love story…”

Liam nods a little dazedly. “That sounds good.”

They’re barely a quarter of the way through Edward Scissorhands before Zayn’s arm settles over Liam’s shoulders. When Winona Ryder begins to dance in the freshly fallen snow, Zayn tips his head in Liam’s direction, and Liam meets his lips. His heart is pounding but Zayn has him distracted from his nerves in a few minutes, gently pushing into Liam’s mouth with a practiced tongue. Soon all Liam can focus on is the way all the blood in his body seems to be rushing to one spot, and hoping Zayn doesn’t notice.

He does, though, of course, and his hand wanders to Liam’s crotch - not exactly touching him, but giving him a place to rub up into - and Liam can’t resist, exhaling hard against Zayn’s lips at the friction. He feels much too warm for his clothing, and soon he’s panting as he grinds himself against Zayn’s palm.

Recognizing he needs to rein himself in, Liam breaks away from Zayn’s lips reluctantly and swallows. “My parents are expecting me by midnight,” he murmurs. The clock reads half past eleven.

“I know.”

“Let me call them.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell them you’re having car trouble, that I’ll just sleep on your couch,” Liam says, sounding more confident than he feels.

Zayn snorts. “I know they like me, but I don’t think -”

Liam shakes his head. “They’ll believe whatever I say, they’re easy to lie to.”

Zayn’s lips curl into a smile. “Naughty boy.”

Liam leaves the room so Zayn doesn’t see him blush and pulls his phone from his pocket. The conversation with his mother goes smoothly - he just assures her that he’ll sleep on Zayn’s futon, there’s no need for her to come pick him up so late, he’ll be back first thing in the morning. He taps the conversation off and gasps when a set of arms wraps around him from behind.

“Why don’t we go to my bedroom?” Zayn asks smoothly, lips brushing his earlobe. Liam nods, stomach a pit of apprehension. Zayn walks him up the stairs with a hand on the small of his back, gently guiding him. His bedroom is huge and luxurious, a four poster bed with deep red blankets dominating the space. Zayn leads him to it, and backs him up with his lips until he has to fall onto the mattress with a squeak.

“This okay?” Zayn asks as his fingers linger at the button of his own trousers, pupils blown in arousal and eyes darker than Liam’s ever seen them.

Liam nods blankly, all his attention on the ostensible bulge he can see through Zayn’s suddenly revealed briefs. He reaches forward to touch, eyes asking permission silently. Zayn’s hands move to caress his shoulders, drawing him closer, and Liam’s hand traces the line of his cock carefully. It twitches suddenly underneath his fingers and Liam jumps a little, startled.

Zayn chuckles. “It’s not gonna hurt you, babe, I promise. You wanna help me out?” He climbs onto the bed and sits near the head with his legs sprawled apart. Liam blushes as he edges his thumbs under the waistband of Zayn’s underwear and drags them down, revealing his elegant cock. It stands regally, flushed dark against the paler skin of Zayn’s torso. Liam hesitantly skims his fingers over its velvety length and licks his lips unconsciously.

"Y'wanna taste, baby?" Zayn practically purrs down at him, eyes half-closed.

Liam takes a deep breath, nervous but curious. He wants desperately to impress Zayn, but he's afraid he'll do something wrong. Deciding to take chances, he meets Zayn's gaze and nods quickly.

Zayn grins and rolls his hips suggestively. "Go on, then. Be gentle w'you, don't worry. Don't need to take it all at once," he says softly. Liam's eyes nearly cross as they try to focus on the cock standing in front of his face. Hesitantly, he puckers his lips and kisses the head lightly, drawing back and licking his lips nervously. Curious, he repeats the motion but sneaks the tip of his tongue out to get a better taste, wrinkling his nose a little in wonder when a drop of pre-come leaks out of Zayn's slit and smears against his lips.

Zayn chuckles lowly and settles back on his elbows, dark eyes following Liam’s every move. Liam’s tongue slips under the head next, feeling the weight of Zayn’s cock and experimentally sliding up it. When he’s about halfway there, he pauses, trying to rearrange his mouth so he can take more, but accidentally grazes Zayn with his teeth.

Zayn grunts. “Teeth, babe.”

Liam pulls off immediately. “I’m sorry!” He’s bright red already.

“It’s all right, love. You’re doing really good,” Zayn murmurs. His cock is still lewdly erect, so Liam goes back to it, this time with little kitten licks starting at the base and working toward the tip. Zayn exhales slowly and reaches a hand down to thread into Liam’s hair. His hold is gentle, but Liam likes the slight tug and moves his tongue back to the slit of Zayn’s cock, hoping he’ll pull a little harder. He’s rewarded after he starts to flick his tongue against it, sucking gently with his lips and feeling his own cock throb in interest when Zayn clenches the fistful he has of Liam’s hair, keeping him where he is.

Soon, though, Zayn is guiding Liam off of his cock. His eyes are hazy with arousal as he regards Liam.

“Good job, Liam,” he rasps. “That was nice. I can think of some other things we could do, though.”

Liam becomes acutely aware of the bundle of nerves knotted in his chest, and he knows exactly what Zayn’s referring to, but he still squeaks out a “Like what?”

“You’ve never been fucked before, have you, darling?”

Liam blushes and shakes his head slowly. His stomach feels like a butterfly colony and he’s glad he’s kneeling, because his legs are shaky. He’d known somewhere that Zayn would bring it up, but something about the articulation of the idea makes him go weak at the knees.

“We don’t have to if you’re scared, babe,” Zayn says softly, kissing Liam’s jaw. “Really. I won’t be cross.”

Liam’s uncertain, but he knows that Zayn will take good care of him. Besides, there’s no way he could be so nervous about something he didn’t want at all. He nods minutely. “I want that.”

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you.”

Zayn flashes a grin. "That's good to know, princess." Liam's blush flares even higher.

"Now, I want you to make sure you let me know if you aren't okay with something, all right, Liam?"

Liam nods silently, but Zayn keeps looking at him, eyebrows raised, until he uses his voice. "Okay," he says. He sounds nervous and thin, in stark contrast to Zayn's gentle confidence.

Zayn smiles again. "Hold tight, buttercup," he tells Liam as he gets off the bed. He rummages for a moment in a cabinet by his dresser and comes back after a few moments. "Just gonna prep you a bit, kay?"

Liam watches him as he pours some lube out of its fancy little glass bottle and onto his first two fingers. He guesses that Zayn must shop at the upscale sex boutique downtown he sometimes passes by on his runs.

Liam bites his lip as Zayn's fingertips skim beneath his briefs and squeaks in surprise when they brush against his entrance.

"You ever touch yourself down there, baby?" Zayn purrs, keeping his tone velvety smooth.

Liam swallows. "Yes. Just feels...funny for someone else to do it. Feels good."

Zayn chuckles lowly. "Don't worry, love. Gonna be feeling a lot more than good when I'm done with you."

Liam shudders, and Zayn takes the chance to slip his index finger past Liam's tight entrance. Liam breathes in sharply but doesn't complain, and Zayn quickly distracts him by slipping his tongue into his mouth.

After he takes his fingers out, Zayn drags a pillow down from the headboard, lifts up Liam's torso with one arm, and slides it underneath his hips. "You comfy?" he asks Liam, grinning to try and dispel some of his nerves. Liam nods, swallowing.

Zayn's cock seems a lot bigger to him now than when he'd only been faced with fitting it between his lips. The soothing strokes he's leaving all over Liam's body help, though, and when he takes hold of his own cock to line himself up, Liam isn't afraid. “I’m gonna fuck you now, Liam,” Zayn tells him silkily.

"Um, ah, okay. Sounds g-good," Liam pants. Zayn can tell that he's already at the point where he'll do just about anything that he asks, so he doesn't miss his opportunity. Slowly and smoothly and without unnecessary delay, he edges himself in, pausing at the halfway point to gauge Liam's reaction. Liam nods tightly, trying to focus on breathing. Zayn pushes himself all the way in with a muted groan.

"Oh my god," Liam whispers, struggling to breathe evenly and shifting around underneath Zayn.

"All right, babe?" Zayn asks, bending down to kiss his forehead. "Just stay still for now. Breathe, relax."

Liam can only make a strangled little sound in response. It's just so intense, so much more than he's ever exposed himself to. That along with the fact that Zayn is literally touching every inch of Liam that he physically can is enough to send him into sensory overload.

Zayn's lips are at his ear now, teeth grazing just below it. "Feel so good, darling. Beautiful."

Liam blushes and it takes his mind off the stretch a little, prompts him to curl his fingers where they're gripping onto Zayn's smooth back. "I - I'm okay, now." He doesn’t want to keep Zayn waiting.

Zayn waits a minute more, just to be sure, and then his hips are grinding, minutely at first. Liam draws in a breath at the new sensations it elicits in him, and Zayn slowly works up to lazy, dirty figure eights against Liam's ass.

"Still good?" he asks. Liam nods, heart skipping a beat at how low and rough Zayn's voice is. His heart swells up in pride thinking about how being with him is having such an effect on Zayn. The feeling is only amplified when Zayn mutters a curse into his neck and gets a hand in Liam’s hair again. His hips are starting to move a little more, shallow thrusts in and out that have Liam practically gasping at the sensation.

Zayn somehow finds his prostate seemingly without even trying, and Liam loses the breath he’d been holding as soon as he does. He’s only ever touched himself with his fingers, and while he’s been able to stroke over his prostate he’s never felt this much direct stimulation to it. It’s almost overwhelming, and he whimpers and closes his legs a little. Zayn slows immediately.

“Are you alright, babe?” he asks breathlessly, back to his slow grind that nearly makes Liam forget how to speak.

“Y-yeah,” he says, voice thin. “Just so much.”

Zayn hums and pets Liam’s hair away from his forehead affectionately. “Sorry. I forget, sometimes, what you haven’t done, love.”

Liam flushes in embarrassment at this, but Zayn kisses his jaw. “It’s beautiful. Watching you feel all this for the first time.”

Liam keeps blushing, but it's a bit more complicated now. Zayn's scent is heavy in his head, expensive cologne and just a touch of smoke around the edges, making his mind swim like some kind of drug. Zayn's skin is warm and steady all around Liam, wrapping him up and contrasting with the way that Liam trembles and wavers. He feels a sudden surge of gratitude for how nice Zayn is making sure this is for him, and he presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm fine," he tells Zayn "I promise. Go ahead."

Zayn shifts his hips, keeping his thrusts slower and more deliberate now. Each one gets a ragged little moan from Liam. His cock is caught between their stomachs, but he's pressed so close to Zayn that it's rubbing into his abs, probably getting his skin all sticky. It feels good, though, especially in conjunction with all the feelings Zayn's cock is pushing into him. His mouth hangs open and it's all he can do to keep his legs wrapped around Zayn's back.

Zayn is pressing his mouth all over Liam's neck, probably leaving marks everywhere that Liam should be worried about, but he can't seem to focus enough to care. His toes curl as Zayn settles down to a dirty grind right over the spot that makes Liam gasp his name. At the same time he sneaks a hand between their bodies to stroke Liam's throbbing cock, running his palm over the head on every other upstroke.

“Feel good, babe?” he mutters lowly into Liam’s ear, smirking at the moan he gets in answer.

Liam’s embarrassed to come so quickly, but there’s just no way he can prevent it and Zayn certainly isn’t letting up - the more desperate Liam gets, the more determined he seems to make him fall apart. He gasps Zayn’s name brokenly and comes harder than he can remember ever coming, back arching off the mattress as his head tosses back.

Zayn grits his teeth at how good Liam feels clenching around him, slowing his thrusts before Liam gets too sensitive. He pulls out carefully and takes his cock in his hand, sighing as he begins to stroke himself over Liam’s reclined figure.

Liam touches his arm shakily. “My face,” he breathes, “if you want.” He doesn’t really know why or how he said it, but he’s hazy from his orgasm and thinks he remembers seeing something like that in porn once.

Zayn raises his eyebrows in surprise, but he’s grinning as he moves up so his cock is level with Liam’s face. He strokes himself smoothly, bracing one hand on the headboard. Liam reaches up to touch his hip and wanders his fingers to Zayn’s balls, feeling his skin jump under his fingertips. He has no idea what he’s doing, but it’s making Zayn pant, and he groans a curse when Liam squeezes his balls gently.

The next thing he knows, Zayn’s hand stills, and his hips roll subtly as his cock jerks and Liam makes a small surprised noise. There’s a streak of come across his cheek, and then another over the tip of his nose and one straight across his lips and dripping down his chin, surprising in its warmth. His lips part unknowingly and another spurt lands across his tongue, but Liam doesn’t really care.

“Mm. God, Liam,” Zayn says, voice low and satisfied. He thumbs across Liam’s cheek, smearing the come around on his skin. “You take that really nice, babe.” He presses a kiss to Liam’s forehead and rolls onto the mattress, eyes tipping closed as though he’s still processing everything.

Liam sighs in exhaustion and thinks of how he must look. Sweaty, fucked out, covered in love bites and come, and spread out on Zayn Malik’s bed. Blushing yet again, he reaches for a tissue from the box on the bedside table, but Zayn stays his hand.

“Lemme get you cleaned up proper, yeah?” He gets up and goes into the attached bathroom, coming back moments later to wipe Liam’s face off with a soft cloth, taking care to get every drop.

“You want to borrow some pants or something?” he asks gently, but Liam shakes his head.

“M’fine.” He doesn’t think he’d be able to stand up to put them on anyway.

Zayn chuckles at Liam’s state and climbs into bed next to him, arms wrapping around Liam’s torso. “I love you,” he murmurs, lips tickling the shell of his ear. Something akin to butterflies races through Liam, but they’re much more pleasant and warm. “I really do,” Zayn continues, fingers stroking slowly over his skin. “Don’t think I’d do this if I didn’t.”

Liam inhales shakily, too disarmed to respond. No one's told him that before, not besides his parents.

Zayn kisses his hair and twines his fingers with Liam's as he settles down to sleep. "We'll get you a shower in the morning and then I'll drive you home," he assures Liam. "You'll have to do something about these," he adds sheepishly, fingers tracing the light bruises his lips have left on Liam's neck.

Liam giggles and shifts, because he's a little ticklish. He isn't worried about it - his family will be at church when Zayn drops him off, he'll steal a bit of his sister's concealer, and no one will be any the wiser.

He sighs contentedly. "I love you too," he says softly. The admission feels natural, not as unwieldy in his mouth as he'd expected. Zayn holds him a little tighter silently, and Liam lets his eyes slip shut. The happiness swelling through him is so much that he thinks his heart might just burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Read more of my stuff at wester-fic.tumblr.com :)


End file.
